Autour de Marinette
by liuanne
Summary: Pourquoi est-ce que Marinette était partie ? Probablement une affaire de famille. Peut-être aussi une affaire de cœur. Peu importe. Chloé n'en avait plus rien à cirer. Il fallait juste qu'elle revienne.


Hey ! Et oui, après avoir arrêté de poster pendant... Un certain temps... (okay, ça fait vraiment longtemps MAIS j'ai été sur d'autres fandom et- et j'ai pas toujours le temps ou la motivation de m'y mettre, ça veut pas dire que je n'adore plus MLB !) me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire courte c: !

Le personnage de Chloé m'a toujours fascinée, et nous voilà donc avec cette fic incompréhensible sur la forme... Mais qui a du sens ! Je vous jure ! Les numéros en début de parties de sont pas là pour rien ;) ! Bref, je voulais parler de Chloé, de notre duo favori, et je voulais mettre ça en forme de façon différente. Pourquoi raconter une histoire dans l'ordre quand on peut le faire autrement, amirite ?

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Je tiens à remercier PurpleFox (Purp1eFox sur Wattpad) qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce texte :) ! (Oh, et je précise que j'ai également dessiné la couverture !)

En fond musical, je vous conseille **Film Burn** (de Yppah et Anomie Belle) ! Bonne lecture, des bisous !

 **— — —**

 **— — —**

 **1/2**

Adrien sentait que malgré la chaleur étourdissante, ce serait une journée trop moche.

Il lui semblait qu'il marchait depuis des _heures_. Il ne faisait même pas gaffe au chemin qu'il prenait, et c'était comme se livrer à une course poursuite avec les éclats de lumière qui passaient d'un balcon à l'autre, comme des balles rebondissantes. Puis en dépassant une station de métro qui n'était pas supposée être là, il s'est dit que peut-être _il_ était au mauvais endroit — c'était plus probable que de voir un métro se téléporter.

C'était cette fichue chaleur. Il sentait ses cheveux lui coller à la nuque, et même ce t-shirt en matière anti-transpirante que Nathalie avait placé sur sa chaise au matin ne suffisait pas à le mettre à l'aise. Et puis c'était un tout. Il ne voyait presque plus, les odeurs avaient perdu ce qu'elles avaient, tout ce qu'il touchait se liquéfiait. Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse de ça ?

Il avait le cœur lourd et les yeux en pataugeoire — le moral cassé et l'envie de pleurer. L'envie de retourner chez lui a traversé son esprit deux ou trois fois mais une part encore raisonnable de son cerveau lui a crié qu'il devait avoir cette conversation avec Marinette. Ses derniers messages lui avaient semblé secs, et elle n'aimait plus enfouir son visage dans son cou comme avant — et ça voulait forcément dire que quelque chose n'allait pas, hein ?

Ce quelque chose de si important qu'elle avait à lui dire, il le savait déjà au fond. Et il avait essayé de repousser ce moment mais on ne peut pas indéfiniment étirer le temps, si subjectif soit-il. Alors il a repris son chemin avec des jambes tremblantes.

Il faudra la laisser partir, sûrement.

Au loin, à des kilomètres de cet épais nuage de chaleur et de lumière brute qui l'emmitouflait, des grondements ont commencé à craqueler le ciel. On était le dix-sept juillet, et l'après-midi fleurissait sous les pas maussades d'Adrien.

 **— — —**

 **2/3**

Marinette n'aimait pas tant que ça les fleurs, mais on venait lui en offrir à toutes les récréations, alors elle a rapidement décidé qu'elle allait les apprécier. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à quelque chose de mauvais dans les fleurs : qu'elles soient colorées ou pas, parfumées ou pas, elles restaient de jolies choses. Et Marinette devrait aimer les jolies choses, comme tout le monde.

Elle avait onze ans. C'était la rentrée, mais elle n'avait déjà plus cette boule au ventre parce que tout se passait remarquablement bien. Nino et Kim jouaient avec elle depuis la matinée, et rapidement ils ont été rejoints par Alix, Rose et Juleka. Marinette n'a pas encore eu le temps de se familiariser avec tout le monde, mais elle passait un bon moment, et elle était face à une petite pile de fleurs. Rose les trouvait ravissantes, et Juleka faisait probablement semblant d'être impressionnée aussi, alors qu'elles n'étaient pas si belles que ça.

Marinette s'est dit qu'être aimée, c'était facile. C'était facile quand on aimait aussi. Dans une nouvelle école, dans une nouvelle ville, avec de nouvelles personnes. Il suffisait de donner pour avoir, on lui avait toujours dit ça.

— C'est laquelle, ta préférée ?

Une blondinette au regard perçant. La couleur de l'été et l'odeur de ces médicaments que sa grand-mère lui donnait quand elle était petite.

— Je ne sais pas, a fait Marinette avec un haussement d'épaules. Je les aime toutes.

— Eh bien, choisis-en _une_ , a répété l'autre.

— Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

Ça a eu l'air de la contrarier. Elle a serré les dents, avec cet air irrité qu'ont les gens à qui on ne dit jamais non.

— Choisis-en une, a-t-elle répété.

Alors Marinette a soupiré, et sous ses yeux d'un bleu rayonnant, elle a saisi une longue jonquille qui dépassait du tas, et l'a présentée à l'inconnue, qui a froncé les sourcils.

— C'est la tienne ? a demandé Marinette avec un sourire.

Le jaune vif de la plante lui rappelait ses cheveux et sa robe à volants.

— C'est celle d'Adrien, a fait l'autre, toujours avec cette irritation dans la voix.

— C'est qui, Adrien ?

Le prénom ne lui disait rien du tout.

— T'occupe ! a rétorqué la fillette. C'est pas tes oignons.

Marinette s'est dit que si, un peu, s'il lui avait offert une fleur. Mais elle a préféré laisser couler, évitant une embrouille lors de son premier jour. À la place, elle a tendu la main vers sa nouvelle camarade, avec un sourire qu'elle pensait sincère.

— Je m'appelle Marinette, ravie de faire ta connaissance !

 **— — —**

 **3/4**

Elle a passé la soirée à gribouiller des mots idiots sur une feuille à la con, en espérant que ça allait au final donner quelque chose de compréhensible. Il fallait qu'elle mette au clair ce tas de pensées fouilles qu'elle avait avant que Marinette arrive, c'était d'une importance cruciale.

Elles ne se sont pas vues depuis des années. En fait, Marinette est partie il y a longtemps déjà — peut-être pas longtemps après qu'il a commencé à pleuvoir, Chloé n'était plus vraiment sûre. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, depuis ces jours-là. Mais elle savait une chose : Marinette était à Toronto, et on l'apercevait parfois au détour d'une conversation, quelque part au fin fond d'une photo, ou dans les yeux d'Adrien. Lui, il le supportait mal, et elle aussi. Pourtant, Chloé a passé le plus clair de sa vie à faire semblant de la détester, comme si ça allait lui apporter quoi que ce soit.

Elle détestait que Marinette soit faite de cette façon — qu'elle existe comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle détestait qu'Adrien l'aime si passionnément, et elle détestait la façon dont la ville résonnait sous ses pas, en proie à un jazz embrasé. Elle détestait les couleurs de Marinette, les odeurs de Marinette, les tissus qui virevoltaient autour d'elle, la forme de ses chevilles, les grains de beauté sur son cou et ses lèvres grenadine.

Chloé ne savait plus si c'était son esprit qui s'amusait à modeler Marinette d'une façon si sournoise, ou si elle se représentait la véritable Marinette. Peut-être que d'un point de vue objectif, elle était quelque part entre les deux. Ou peut-être qu'elle était ailleurs. On ne savait jamais, avec elle.

— C'est bon, a dit Chloé à voix haute pour se changer les idées. Tu as les éléments qu'il faut, elle va venir, et tu ne la laisseras pas repartir. Tu as le contrôle de la situation.

Elle avait enfin compris. C'était si simple, elle ne savait pas pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé plus tôt. Enfin, c'était une jeune femme intelligente, il était évident qu'elle se situait un peu au-dessus de la moyenne — mais quand même !

Ou peut-être qu'elle se faisait des histoires. C'était comme avec Ladybug. On trouve des solutions à des problèmes qu'on avait oubliés. Elle avait oublié qu'elle cherchait l'identité de Ladybug, et quand elle lui est apparue comme une évidence, elle n'était même plus sûre de l'utilité de cette information. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à considérer Ladybug comme une entité bizarroïde, une plus qu'humaine, une création parfaite de la nature, qu'elle en avait oublié qu'elle abritait une personne sensible, et une personne qu'elle aurait pu connaître, et qui aurait pu disparaître du jour au lendemain.

Pourquoi est-ce que Marinette était partie ? Probablement une affaire de famille. Peut-être aussi une affaire de cœur. Peu importe. Chloé n'en avait plus rien à cirer. Il fallait juste qu'elle revienne.

Mais quelque part dans Paris, une fille avec un regard lagon et des lèvres grenadine sortait d'un grand bâtiment blanc. Sur le parking, elle s'avançait avec ses grandes bottes de pluie, en faisant un flop à chaque pas. C'était comme si Chloé pouvait les entendre, depuis ce taudis pourri.

 **— — —**

 **1/3**

Avoir pour meilleure amie la fille du maire avait des avantages (un peu) et des inconvénients (beaucoup).

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Adrien avait bien conscience qu'il ne traînait avec elle que parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre avec qui traîner. Chloé était bruyante, égoïste, méprisante, fermée d'esprit ; mais au moins, elle était là.

Quelque chose chez elle a changé depuis qu'elle a onze ans. Quelque chose a changé depuis que sa mère est partie — Adrien se demandait bien ce que c'était. Avant, elle riait plus, et elle était plus sincère. Elle aimait remplir des murs entiers de dessins.

Puis ça a été un enchaînement étrange. La mère de Chloé, sa mère à lui. Où étaient-elles donc ? Est-ce que d'autres enfants, dans le coin, venaient aussi de les perdre ?

— Tu ne loupes vraiment rien, disait Chloé. L'école publique n'a rien à envier aux cours particuliers. Et je _déteste_ ça.

Elle détestait tout, alors ça ne voulait rien dire.

— Je veux dire, on a le même âge, quand même ! a-t-elle continué. On pourrait juste avoir un professeur pour nous deux ! Pourquoi est-ce que moi je devrais aller avec tous ces…

Elle a envoyé son pied cogner un pied de table par frustration. Adrien a senti le bois trembler sous ses mains, et a levé les yeux vers elle.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ça ? a-t-il demandé. Je croyais que tu t'étais fait une amie l'année dernière ?

— Sabrina est pas mal, a fait Chloé. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Elle a longuement soupiré, alors qu'Adrien se replongeait dans la lecture de sa nouvelle partition. Avec tous les bruits qu'elle faisait, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer dessus, mais il fallait au moins qu'il ait l'air d'y arriver. Il y a bien longtemps que les cours de piano ne l'intéressaient plus, mais il fallait faire semblant.

— Il disait quoi, ton père, l'autre jour ? a demandé Adrien au bout d'un moment. Qu'il y aurait un nouvel élève ?

— Une nouvelle, oui, l'a rectifié Chloé.

— Ben voilà. Tu n'as qu'à être amie avec elle.

Chloé a cessé de trépigner pendant un instant pour réfléchir à sa proposition. Il soufflait dans la pièce comme un air froid, un air de doute.

— Et si c'est une idiote, comme Alix ?

— Tu pourras toujours rester avec Sabrina…

— C'est vrai.

Il avait de la peine pour cette Sabrina, qui devait supporter Chloé. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de l'aimer. Peut-être que la nouvelle fera changer quelques choses.

— Dis, a fait Adrien. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on t'offre ? Rien qui soit trop cher. Un petit quelque chose.

— Des fleurs ! s'est-elle exclamée sans hésitation. C'est très raffiné mais très simple.

— Hé, ben on n'a qu'à lui en offrir.

Elle a pris un moment pour réfléchir, mais l'idée semblait lui plaire, il le voyait à son expression tentée.

— Et si ça me donne l'air d'une idiote ?

— Tu n'auras qu'à en ramener une de ma part, a-t-il fait avec un haussement d'épaules. Et si c'est bizarre, tu diras que je viens d'un pays avec ce genre de traditions et que j'ai insisté pour le faire, ou je sais pas trop.

Elle a accepté. Elle a dit que peut-être qu'elle lancerait une mode, comme ça. Puis elle a oublié qu'elle était supposée douter d'elle, apparemment, parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de la nouvelle élève comme si elle était déjà sa meilleure amie, sans l'avoir jamais vue.

Adrien est parti cueillir une jonquille d'un jaune vif dans le jardin — une fleur qui lui faisait penser à Chloé. Et elle lui a pris une rose blanche.

L'envie de partir avec elle l'a pris tout d'un coup, une chose qui arrivait souvent mais pas à ce point. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait, pourtant de son côté elle voulait croire que c'était lui qui ne réalisait pas sa chance. Parfois, il aurait aimé être Chloé. Et parfois, elle aurait aimé être Adrien. Et plus l'histoire avançait, plus ils se confondaient — ils ne se ressemblaient pas, pourtant leurs points communs les rassemblaient toujours, même quand ils se trouvaient insupportables. C'était comme ça.

 **— — —**

 **1/4**

Marinette était à China Town quand Chloé l'a appelée.

Toronto était une ville qui lui plaisait. Elle aimait les airs qui se jouaient dans les rues et entre les gens. Elle aimait les odeurs, les sourires et les discours. On défilait de partout avec une bonne humeur qui laissait des traces.

Il faisait un drôle de temps — ni chaud ni froid, mais parfois un peu l'un ou un peu l'autre —, alors elle passait son temps à enlever et à remettre sa veste. Bien sûr, la pluie retentissait de partout, mais elle avait un nouveau parapluie, qui apparemment était plus résistant que ceux qu'on vendait autrefois — et vu le prix qu'elle avait payé pour cette connerie, il avait intérêt à l'être.

Elle s'était habituée à la pluie. Elle faisait à présent partie de son quotidien, mais ce n'était plus un problème.

Adrien lui manquait. C'était con à dire comme ça, alors qu'elle était celle qui avait terminé les choses avec lui, mais il lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à lui parler, par téléphone ou par messages, mais ça faisait sacrément mal. Peut-être que lui non plus n'en était pas capable, qui sait.

La nuit lui venaient toutes sortes de souvenirs : les baisers dans le cou, les lumières qui venaient teinter sa peau, le visage au réveil, les rires à l'autre bout du fil, tout. Le bruit de la pluie était là aussi, étonnamment, comme s'il s'infiltrait dans sa mémoire aussi.

Ils avaient commencé à se voir au début du lycée, à peu près au moment où elle avait compris qu'il était aussi son partenaire, Chat Noir. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, avait-elle pensé. Il y avait eu des difficultés, bien sûr — des moments de doute, des réflexions désagréables, mais dans l'ensemble ils avaient été heureux. Mais il y avait ce détail, cette chose qui la tracassait tout le temps — elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était vraiment — et elle avait senti qu'elle devait partir. Ou au moins changer quelque chose. C'était pareil avec lui. C'était pareil avec Chloé — même si elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans.

Quand le numéro, accompagné du visage de cette fille qu'elle avait adorée et détestée, est apparu sur l'écran de son portable, Marinette a hésité. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais même la pluie a semblé se calmer un moment. Un moment silencieux, dehors, un moment d'incertitude.

Elle a décroché sans savoir ce qu'elle allait dire. Sa voix allait probablement ressortir un peu plus rauque que prévu, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'est Chloé qui a parlé la première. Elle ne s'est pas embêtée avec les formalités, ni même les politesses qu'il fallait. Elle s'est exprimée d'un ton clair, avec des éclats ivres dans la voix.

— Je sais pourquoi il pleut.

 **— — —**

 **2/2**

Contrairement aux autres, Chloé se souvenait de cette journée comme étant celle où Marinette et Adrien se sont séparés plus que comme celle où il a commencé à pleuvoir.

Pourtant on n'arrêtait pas de citer cette date comme le début d'une époque différente. L'orage, puis la pluie. Les éclairs qui ont zébré le ciel, le bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'un animal géant dans le ciel, et la pluie, et les sanglots d'Adrien, et la pluie, encore.

Le premier jour, personne n'a rien remarqué — ni le suivant, ni le suivant, ou celui d'après. Adrien l'inquiétait plus — Marinette partait, ils s'étaient séparés, personne ne semblait bien le vivre. Chloé aurait dû être triste pour lui, pourtant la nouvelle est arrivée comme un soulagement. Elle était fatiguée de les voir ensemble, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Elle pouvait les voir individuellement sans problème, mais les deux ensemble, c'était épuisant. Elle se sentait alors presque vieille, couverte de poussière — de l'histoire ancienne.

C'était Marinette qui avait fait le premier pas, et c'était aussi elle qui avait fait le dernier. Comme si tout était résigné à tourner en orbite autour d'elle. Ça ne la surprenait même plus.

Le ciel s'était mis à pleurer avec Adrien, comme pour l'accompagner dans sa tristesse. Et à partir de là, il ne s'était plus arrêté de pleuvoir — nulle part. Personne n'avait su dire pourquoi. Les gouvernements avaient tenté tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, les scientifiques avaient cherché des solutions, des explications ; mais rien n'était sorti de toutes ces recherches. Alors les gens s'étaient habitués à ça. Les trottoirs humides, les murmures des gouttes la nuit.

Au fond, Chloé restait convaincue que le ciel se dégagerait si Marinette décidait de revenir.

 **— — —**

 **2/4**

Jamais il n'avait eu autant de succès dans sa carrière — une phrase qu'on lui répétait régulièrement, mais là Adrien la soupçonnait d'être vraie. Pour être honnête, ça le rendait un peu triste parce que les impers qu'il devait porter n'avaient pas la moindre qualité esthétique, lui donnant un air d'imbécile heureux, pourtant c'était une nouvelle matière qui devait, comme ses stylistes se tuaient à le dire, _changer les choses_.

Adrien avait du mal à voir ce que ça allait changer. Ça ne laissait pas passer l'eau, c'était plus efficace que ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Bon. Il avait du mal à se sentir concerné par tout ça.

La flotte ne le dérangeait pas. Ça lui rappelait sa mère. Même sentir ses vêtements humides contre sa peau, lui donner froid, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'était jamais malade, et il n'était pas pointilleux comme Chloé. Tout le monde en faisait tout un plat, comme si le monde n'allait pas un jour se mettre à se briser de cette façon — comme si on ne lui avait pas déjà fait trop de mal. La pluie était un faible prix à payer pour tout ça, pensait-il. C'étaient les humains qui en demandaient trop.

Chloé a débarqué à l'improviste. Ses talons aiguilles résonnaient contre le marbre avec une signature particulière. Adrien s'attendait à la voir de mauvaise humeur — comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait —, mais son visage avait quelque chose d'inédit. Elle ne souriait pas exactement, mais presque. Et un presque sourire, de la part de Chloé, ce n'était pas si mal.

La maquilleuse qui s'occupait de lui s'est écartée à temps pour laisser Chloé se jeter dans ses bras. Il y avait une touche florale dans son parfum, toute légère, qui lui a plu. Sans trop y penser, Adrien l'a gardée contre elle un peu trop longtemps, et quand elle l'a regardé en haussant un sourcil, il a machinalement embrassé son front. Comme si c'était normal.

Puis Chloé s'est dégagée sans faire le moindre commentaire — il s'attendait au moins à une remarque cinglante —, et a commencé à déballer un flot de paroles concernant tout et n'importe quoi ; le coiffeur qui avait récemment emménagé dans le quartier, le dernier film qu'elle avait vu au cinéma, le nid de frelons retrouvé dans son jardin.

Comme si c'était normal.

— Dis donc, elle a fait au bout de quelques minutes, ta maquilleuse est une gourde ou quoi ? Y a un souci avec la façon dont elle a fait ton œil droit—

— Tu l'as interrompue en plein travail, c'est normal, a soupiré Adrien.

Avec un air pensif, Chloé faisait des lignes le long de son visage, et à chaque fois que son index approchait de sa peau, Adrien en avait des picotements dans la nuque. Du côté maquillé comme de l'autre.

Une part de Chloé l'avait toujours dérangé. Elle était égoïste, méprisante, tout ce que vous voulez — pourtant elle incluait Adrien dans l'équation : elle le plaçait sur un piédestal et s'attaquait avec férocité à tous ceux qui essayaient de l'y déloger. À l'exception seule de Marinette, peut-être, mais c'était Marinette, et donc c'était une autre histoire. Adrien n'aimait pas particulièrement être placé au-dessus des autres. C'était gênant, ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais Chloé ne le faisait pas parce qu'il était mannequin, ou parce qu'il avait un joli visage — c'était son ami, alors elle le protégeait. Et même si elle se plaisait à répéter qu'elle ne le faisait qu'avec lui, il l'avait surprise à avoir le même comportement avec Sabrina, ou quelques autres anciens camarades de classe.

Chloé avait changé. Elle avait toujours une tonne de défauts, mais hey, lui aussi en avait, et Marinette aussi se noyait dedans. Et d'eux trois, Chloé était la seule qui avait réussi à s'améliorer un peu. Parce qu'Adrien était devenu plus passif, plus naïf, plus superficiel. Parce que Marinette était devenue plus évasive, plus secrète, moins fidèle à elle-même. Mais où étaient-ils passés, ces enfants qui pensaient changer le monde ? Qui pensaient qu'un costume de super-héros allait suffire à façonner quelque chose de nouveau, de mieux ?

— Il faut qu'on parte, a dit Chloé.

— Comment ça ?

— J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Ils s'étaient progressivement éloignés, et la foule du studio photo n'était qu'un bruit sourd au loin. Chloé avait perdu son air de faux-semblant pour reprendre une expression sérieuse.

— J'ai besoin de Chat Noir, a dit Chloé.

Adrien s'est brusquement mis à tousser, comme s'il avait du mal à avaler normalement l'air. Chat Noir. Il n'avait pas entendu cette appellation depuis des années.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour arrêter la pluie.

Il s'est demandé pourquoi cette requête lui faisait peur. Au point qu'il sentait ses doigts trembler.

— J'ai déjà demandé à Ladybug de venir, a continué Chloé.

Elle semblait à présent plus désespérée que sûre d'elle. Adrien s'est demandé quel genre de tête il devait faire pour voir ce reflet-là dans son regard.

— Ladybug n'existe plus, a fait Adrien d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme.

— Si, elle existe.

— Chat Noir ne—

— _Ils sont là, Adrien !_

L'affirmation lui semblait aussi idiote que mal placée.

— Tu aimes Ladybug, tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un qui n'existe plus, a continué Chloé.

— Bien sûr que si ! Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas ?

— Tu n'arrives pas à arrêter de l'aimer parce que tu sais qu'elle est encore là.

C'était peut-être vrai, mais c'était aussi son problème. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait toujours des gens pour décider qu'il devrait agir de telle ou telle façon ?

— Et tu en souffres, Adrien.

Mais au moins, il avait la pluie pour l'accompagner dans sa mélancolie. La pluie et ses résonances, sa fraicheur, sa douceur. Que pouvait-on lui reprocher ?

— Moi aussi, je les aime toujours, a soufflé Chloé. Ladybug et Chat Noir. J'aurais aimé qu'ils ne disparaissent pas. Et en même temps, j'étais soulagée de les voir partir. Tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

Au point où il en était, Adrien n'avait plus grande notion de la normalité. Il lui semblait naturel qu'il pleuve. Il lui semblait naturel qu'il reste accroché à une image du passé. Est-ce que c'était normal pour autant ?

— Si tu savais comme j'aimerais qu'ils reviennent. Tous les deux. Pas juste Ladybug. J'aimerais qu'ils reviennent tous les deux.

— Ladybug ne voudra jamais—

— Elle est sur le chemin. Il ne manque plus que toi.

 **— — —**

 **4/4**

Ils ont trouvé la gamine dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle ne ressemblait même pas à un super-méchant.

De longs cheveux caramel descendaient en colimaçon jusqu'à sa poitrine, et elle fixait la fenêtre avec des yeux en amande, d'un bleu si clair qu'il paraissait surréaliste. Marinette l'a fixée avec une boule dans la gorge. Elle criait douceur et tristesse à la fois. Aucune trace d'akumatisation ne lui sautait aux yeux, mais parfois il y avait des choses qu'on n'expliquait pas.

Personne n'osait parler. Adrien était légèrement en retrait, et cette mine sombre ne voulait plus quitter son visage. Quant à Chloé, elle ressemblait à une personne qui venait arrêter la pluie. Elle ne semblait pas hésitante, néanmoins elle savait que ce n'était pas à elle de parler ici et maintenant. Avait-elle grandi à ce point ?

Et le regard de la fillette refusait de rencontrer le sien. Pendu au ciel et à ses larmes. Et qui était-elle pour venir briser un moment si intime ?

— Tu es Ladybug, c'est ça ? a demandé la petite d'une voix rauque, après avoir laissé quelques secondes s'écouler.

— Oui.

Elle ne portait même pas son costume. Elle ne l'avait même pas _regardée_.

— Il m'a dit que tu viendrais.

— Récemment ?

— Non. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne me parle plus.

Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé signifier ? Que le Papillon avait juste laissé cette gamine gagner ? Il l'avait juste laissée lui voler son pouvoir ?

— Il devait être en colère, a dit Marinette avec douceur.

— Oh, oui. Au départ. Il me disait de vous chercher et de vous prendre vos Miraculous. Mais au bout d'un moment, il a changé d'attitude. Puis après ça, il est devenu silencieux.

Beaucoup de choses prenaient sens, et beaucoup de questions apparaissaient. Le Papillon ne pouvait donc pas reprendre un pouvoir qu'il avait donné et il ne pouvait akumatiser qu'une personne à la fois. Elle se doutait déjà de tout ça. Mais qu'une fille ait pu garder ses pouvoirs pendant tant d'années ? Cinq, peut-être six ? C'était une période confuse pour Marinette, ses souvenirs se mélangeaient. Et dès qu'elle voulait y penser, c'était comme si une brume épaisse venait lui boucher toute clairvoyance. Des souvenirs grossiers en ressortaient, mais rien ne lui semblait réel.

Mais il avait plu, depuis au moins cinq ans, dans le monde entier. Le pouvoir du Papillon s'étendait jusque là, au moins. C'était effrayant.

— C'est l'heure de mettre fin à tout ça, a dit Marinette. Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

La petite a haussé les épaules, mais elle regardait toujours le ciel avec espoir.

— Si. Mais je ne peux plus bouger. Et avec toute cette pluie, peut-être que l'eau montera jusqu'à ma chambre. Et alors je pourrais flotter au-dessus de Paris. Ça n'est toujours pas arrivé, mais peut-être que dans quelques années…

La phrase en suspens, et l'espoir qui ressurgit. Marinette a dégluti. C'était un joli rêve qu'elle allait devoir briser.

— Paris ne se laissera pas engloutir comme ça. Il va falloir arrêter. Tu comprends ?

Retour à la réalité.

— Oui.

— Tu ne vas pas essayer de m'en empêcher, alors ?

— Non.

Si cette fille acceptait si facilement le monde réel, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait, _elle_ ? Adrien et Chloé étaient juste derrière elle. Elle pouvait entendre leur respiration d'ici.

Elle s'est transformée en silence. L'akuma était caché dans un pendentif en forme de petite vague, pendu au cou de la petite. Elle l'a brisé en silence, et le sombre papillon qui en est ressorti n'a même pas cherché à s'éloigner. D'un violet profond, scintillant, parsemé d'éclats de lumière — il a semblé si majestueux à Marinette qu'elle s'est demandé si elle devait vraiment l'attraper. Elle a bien fini par le faire — elle ne savait pas à quelle échelle elle pourrait réparer les dégâts causés par la pluie, à savoir les inondations qui ont eu lieu un peu partout, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

La pluie s'est brusquement arrêtée. La lumière miroitante a comme avalé la rue, s'observant dans les larges flaques d'eau, avant de remonter jusqu'aux hauteurs de Paris. L'humidité traînait encore, mais Marinette a réalisé que bientôt il ferait _sec_. Elle pourrait courir dehors sans porter ni capuche ni imperméable, elle pourrait courir dehors et garder la tête sèche. Ne pas avoir cette foutue pluie qui lui colle au visage.

Ils sont sortis, tous les trois, par la porte arrière de l'hôpital, celle qui donnait sur la cour intérieure. Des plantes grimpantes s'égouttaient paisiblement au gré du vent. Un lourd silence régnait entre eux.

Marinette pensait toujours à la fillette. Elle en a eu les larmes aux yeux, et quand elle s'est retournée vers ces deux personnes qui avaient eu tant d'importance pour elle, leurs mains étaient liées. Un pic de jalousie s'est ancré dans son cœur. La main douce et familière d'Adrien dans celle, fine et pâle, de Chloé. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de ce spectacle.

Qu'y avait-il entre ces deux-là ? Sans vraiment le savoir, elle supposait qu'elle n'avait plus son mot à dire. Chloé lui avait toujours parlé d'Adrien avec des étoiles dans les yeux, depuis ses onze ans. Quant à lui, il s'était éloigné de Chloé, pour autant leur amitié ne s'était jamais tarie. Elle se ravivait par moments, Marinette pouvait toujours dire quand. Il y a quelques années, ils étaient en couple, et il y avait Chloé, un peu à côté, qui ne savait jamais où se mettre. Elle restait aux côtés d'Adrien quoiqu'il arrive.

C'était leur histoire à eux. Pas à elle. Ils étaient toujours autour d'elle, mais pas avec elle. C'était comme ça ; _autour d'elle_. Être aimée, ce n'était pas si facile que ça, au final.

— Adrien t'as dit que j'étais Ladybug ? a-t-elle fini par demander à Chloé lorsque le silence est devenu trop pesant.

— Non. Je l'ai toujours su.

Puis après un silence, ses doigts toujours entrelacés avec ceux d'Adrien, Chloé a repris la parole.

— J'étais très amoureuse d'elle, tu sais. De Ladybug. J'aimerais qu'elle revienne.

Puis, d'Adrien :

— Rentre à la maison, Marinette.

C'était une invitation pleine de musique.

Et il ne pleuvait plus.

— D'accord.

 **— — —**

 **3/3**

Chloé était amoureuse. Ou peut-être pas.

Il lui semblait qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse d'Adrien — parce qu'il était la seule personne qui restait là quand ça n'allait pas. Mais elle était petite, elle avait le temps encore.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir plus de onze ans pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose, avec Marinette.

Cette fille qui traînait dans les pas des gens et qui parvenait toujours à lui voler la vedette. Cette fille qui n'était pas pleurnicharde, pas si bête que ça. Maladroite, mais si jolie et si gentille.

Autour de Marinette se dressait une ronde de personnes et Chloé n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour en atteindre le centre. C'était comme si une barrière infranchissable l'empêchait de la toucher, cette petite fille dans le milieu, qui attirait les fleurs et les gens.

Elle en mourrait de jalousie.

Parce qu'elle était juste là, Chloé, à traîner autour d'elle, à laisser des marques dans le sol en faisant la gueule et en étant insupportable dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Tout le monde la laissait faire, sauf la nouvelle élève. Pourtant jamais elles ne se touchaient vraiment, même du bout des doigts.

Elle était trop jeune, elle n'avait que onze ans. Elle ne savait pas encore.

Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle allait l'aimer puis la détester, encore et encore. Qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais de penser à Adrien, quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'elle allait les voir se rapprocher et la mettre à l'écart. Qu'elle allait assister à une rupture qui la laissera toute seule ou presque, avec des bouts d'un ami meurtri. Qu'elle allait voir Marinette partir, puis revenir. Qu'il se mettrait à pleuvoir pendant des années et qu'elle en trouverait la raison avant tout le reste.

Elle ne savait pas encore.

 **—**

 **fin.**


End file.
